Land of the Amazons
At the "Men Stay Out" sign, keep heading to the right. When you reach the gate, the first Amazons come out to fight. They're able warriors, so make sure you watch out. Lift the pedestal to the right of the gates to find Spears. Go right some more to reach a catapult that will toss you over the wall into a literal no-man's land. Go up, fight the amazons and get the gyro from the upper right corner before going up the stairs. Once you do, get ready for a fairly big fight. The Amazons on their own area bad enough, several of their amazons warrior also to be content with at the same time. There's another Big Amazon waiting in the upper right corner, eliminate her in the same way. Pick up the Spears underneath by the barrels, which you may or may not have already been thrown by you or the big Amazons. Now, you can talk to the Scribe besdie the stairs above through the bars, save you game. (Note: Go to the right edge of this wide space and down past the diagonal row of column. Use the key to open the door below and grab the Health Heart). Go up the stairs and to the left to the green "Exit" sign. *If you want to leave now, just continue to the left and follow the path. Pay the girl 1 Drachma to create rocks in the water and jump across them. Go left on the other side, and find the garbage under the ebach umbrella. Go back to where the girl was, and there will be magic potion there instead. Go up again past the beach, and lift the house in the top left corner. Jump up behind it and drop down to the beach, where a boat awaits to take you back to the mainland. From where you dock, go down and left into the woods, then go through the trees just below the beehive. Go down from there and you will return to Athens. (THIS CAN BE USED LATER) *If you rather keep looting the Amazon's fort, go down at the green sign then down the stairs to the left to find a large trap floor. The best way to cross it is to cross it slowly, taking small steps to reveal the floor spikes. Once they retract, keep crossing downward. Grab the "H'" Key from the middle of this floor and use it to open the gate at the bottom. Go left to the large space and fight some more amazons, including the big one. You can lift cages to free the men and throw it at the amazon warriors. Grab the bombs to the right of the jail cell. ('Note: If you acquired the second baby in the area with the Lamias before reaching the Amazons, give it to the jailer in front of the cell to open the gate. Give the prisoner insde to receive password). On the left side of this space, go up between the fireball spouts in the upper wall and take the left branch of the path. Stay to the left, and jump down the gap. Free the men from the cage to get a hint about weapons in Crete. Now, you can jump back to the Ledge above and retrace you steps. To the right along the grilled walkway, there's a door above that can be unlocked with a key. You can choose to ignore this path for now if you want, as you can return later from Athens, but any consumed items will be replaced if you choose to pursue it. If you go through the door, ride the catapult and go left when you land. Lift the boulder to find a Drachma. Pay the girl 4 Drachmas to receive a key and drop down the ledge below. Go right and take the upper path when it splits, jump over the spikes and follow the mud path until you fall into the jail. Lift the boulder at the back and enter the cave behind it. Take the upper path and follow it to reach some skeletons and a visit from Hades. Go up from there to see Zeus, then grab the "H'" Key from behind the tree on the right, and get 3 Drachmas. Retrace you steps and take the lower mud path to the right when it splits. Go down through the cave at the end of the path. ('Note: Hit the target on your right before jumping down after coming out of the cave, go back up to where you met Zeus and get the thunderbolts from the bonus pedestal there). Drop down after emerging from the cave, fight down to the "A'" door and open it with you key. You are now back where you started. Return to the area where you last fought a big amazon. There, go up to the walkway in the lower right corner and follow it to reach some land. There's a Drachma in the corner under a pillar. There's also Marcia, who will take 5 Drachmas in exchange for a pandora's box swim left from here to reach a catapult on an island that will toss you all the way back to Athens. Follow the strip of beach when you land. From the lady who takes Frogs in trade for Boar Traps, swim straight to the left. Welcome back to Athens. Enemies *Amazons *Really Big Amazons *Hades (Most gloating) *Skeletons Items *Spears *Gyro *Health Heart *Garbage *Thunderbolts *"H" Key *"A" Key *Key (Purchasable) *Password ('IMPORTANT) Next quest *Back in Athens Previous quest *Return to Egypt & Escape from Islands Gallery psxfin 2014-08-18 20-25-09-713.jpg|"Don't even try it." psxfin 2014-08-18 20-25-13-149.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-25-23-676.jpg|"Check out our catapult!" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-25-39-895.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-25-59-017.jpg|Really Big Amazon (Left) psxfin 2014-08-18 20-26-06-598.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-26-08-326.jpg|Really big Amazons (Right) psxfin 2014-08-18 20-26-12-055.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-28-20-246.jpg|Scribe psxfin 2014-08-18 20-28-45-430.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-28-58-313.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-29-11-538.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-29-20-697.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-29-38-324.jpg|Prisoners psxfin 2014-08-18 20-29-52-968.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-29-52-968.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-30-19-379.jpg|Fountain (Left) psxfin 2014-08-18 20-30-45-721.jpg|"Welcome to the Jail!" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-30-55-485.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-31-14-152.jpg|The Man who trade Gyro for a Password psxfin 2014-08-18 20-32-15-157.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-32-45-684.jpg|Spikes psxfin 2014-08-18 20-32-52-357.jpg|"There's no escape!" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-33-05-100.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-34-04-408.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-34-37-007.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-34-55-175.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-34-59-192.jpg|Hades appear once again psxfin 2014-08-18 20-35-08-407.jpg|Zeus psxfin 2014-08-18 20-36-40-777.jpg|Thunderbolts and 3 Drachmas psxfin 2014-08-18 20-36-46-840.jpg|"There is no escape!" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-39-46-132.jpg|"I'm Marcia." psxfin 2014-08-18 20-40-45-875.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-41-18-923.jpg|"The fish Are really bitting today!" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-41-25-365.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-41-30-817.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-41-40-977.jpg|Hades again.. psxfin 2014-08-18 20-41-51-161.jpg|"Hey! Where's my house?" psxfin 2014-08-18 20-42-01-667.jpg psxfin 2014-08-18 20-42-08-922.jpg|Boat Category:Herc's Adventures quest